


All We’ll Ever Be

by Penniecolonn



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penniecolonn/pseuds/Penniecolonn
Summary: Firey Ashden is living the most perfect life. A nice job, cozy apartment, a nice pay, and cool friends. Thing is, he even has a Friend with benefit. No strings attached, just friends. But all hell breaks loose when he realizes he’s slowly developing feelings for her.Will this change everything, or will she happily return his feelings?
Relationships: Coiny/Pin (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Leafy/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 15





	All We’ll Ever Be

**_Firey’s POV:_ **

Hearing the bell ring, seeing the door swing open is one of the most frustrating sights I’ve ever seen. Today has been so _exhausting_ , people coming one after another every time. Heck, I haven’t even had my lunch break yet! This job is tiring me out. There had been often times where I wanted to quit, but it wasn’t like I’d find a better job somewhere. I sigh in frustration, proceeding to my work.

A hand tapped on my shoulder, as I turn around I see Gelatin, my manager, point at his mouth. “Remember to smile, stupid.” He laughed. Seeing that joyful grin on him, despite being tired, it motivated me so much. Especially since Gelatinlet me work here when I got fired from my old job. I force a smile on my face, grabbing trays of food and taking them to the tables.

My life’s been like this for the past year, working at Gelatin’s steakhouse as a waiter, gettin my paycheck every three weeks and going back to my apartment. While heading to the counter, my phone vibrates from my pocket. A text from Leafy, saying, “Wanna grab food with the gang? 😋😋 9 P.M, we go eat at Pin’s bakery! 🧁 ” I chuckle, remembering her strange addiction to adding emojis for every text she sends. Sometimes they don’t even mean anything. I reply, “Stupid, I’m at work! But it’s a yes.”

The same hand crept towards my arm, Gelatin smiling once again. This time it looked so _eerie_. “Firey— work first ok? Your break is close don’t worry!” I grunt, sliding my phone back in my pockets and getting the receipts. “Sorry, Gelatin.” He hums, patting my head. “I’m glad you’re working here. You’re really helpful.” I roll my eyes, laughing at his silly compliments. “Right..”

After a painstaking day of being a waiter, Gelatin finally closes his shop. “Thanks for not leaving, Firey— even if the people can get too entitled and.. stubborn.”

  
I turn my focus on Gelatin while wiping the tables. Even though I mostly see Gelatin happy around the customers, I know he’s just scared of being lonely. Despite being successful, he’s still scared of being left by people. I glare at him. “Hey,”

He looks at me, a bit unnerved. “Yeah?”

“I’m not just your employee, stupid. I’m your friend too. You know I won’t leave.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yeah, Gelatin. You know I’m a man of my words.”

Gelatin smiles, a genuine one is time. “Thank you.” Seeing him like that reassured me he would be okay. I glance at the clock, only to see that I was late for my plans tonight. “Oh shit!” I hissed, throwing the cloth at the push tray. “I’m sorry, Gelatin! I gotta go— dinner plans with the hoes tonight.” He snickers, still cleaning. “Go ahead, I’ll be fine! I’ll join next time.”

I give him one last grin, before finally dashing off. “Thanks!”

I dashed as quickly as I could, pushing people around. My legs moved in a zigzag, finding openings inbetween each person.At the front of the store I saw Leafy, waiting for me. She waved her hand to me. “Go faster! You’re late!”I sprinted towards her, slowing down as my stamina reduces gradually. I yelp, panting while holding my knees. “Oh my god.. I’m exhausted..”

Leafy crosses her arms, smacking my head. “Why the heck were you late!? I had to wait outside for you!”

I brush the back of my head, averting my gaze from her. “Sorry,” I sigh. “I just had to help Gelatin out y’know.” She chortled, laughing at my misery. I grumble, annoyed at her mocking me.”What?”

“Nothing— it’s just— you’re so selfless, Firey. We need more people like you nowadays.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! But maybe Fireys that aren’t always so late!”

“Wow! You’re one to talk, miss inconsiderate.” I huffed.

“Well at least I’m—“ The door plunged open, cutting Leafy off from her sentence. Pin peeked out, annoyed. “Hey— you two gonna come inside and eat or you wanna stay here hungry and cold?”

“Wait— Pin we’re gonna eat!” Leafy shrieks, chasing after her. I had always admired the sight of my friends messing around, going out every night. It gave me memories that I would treasure forever. All I knew right now was I would be enjoying this and I would look at this memory. My life’s just basically a whole dream right now. Nothing sad— just my friends, my work, and my cozy apartment. That’s all that mattered.

“Hey, idiot! You gonna stay out there day dreaming or are you gonna come here and eat!?” Mocked Coiny, showing me a perfect slice of chocolate cake. I smirk, closing the door as I enter. “You better get ready once you lose! I’m gonna eat much more desserts than you!” He grins in amusement, seeking competition with me. “Bring it, petty boy.”

Leafy sighs, delicately nibbling on a slice of cherry pie. “Here they go again.”

The whole night was pretty nice— everyone telling stories from their work, Coiny and I fighting over the last slice until Pin brought out another box of cake. I couldn’t ask for more than to stay in this. But, we eventually had to leave soon.

“Sorry for the trouble Pin..” Coiny apologizes, helping her out in cleaning the dishes. “Aw, that’s fine. I’m glad you guys had fun.”

“But did you have fun too?”

“Of course I did! Clean up, I’m not letting you stay late here again.”

“But I _love_ waking up at midnight and seeing food in your fridge.”

“Go do some groceries.”

Leafy and I were just hanging by the table, fixing our things. She clicks her tongue, stuttering. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna.. tonight?”

“Hm.. sure.”

I cling my bag to my shoulder, pushing the door open. “Hey Pin— we going now.”

Coiny’s mischievous smirk appeared, as he chuckled menacingly. “See you both tomorrow.”

Leafy laughs, jabbing him before running up to me. “Stupid, it’s not _like_ that. Oh well— we better get going. Thanks you two!”

Pin approaches us, handing two boxes of cupcakes. “Tomorrow again?”

Leafy smiles, taking the boxes happily with her. “Tomorrow.”

She and I walk back to my place, as Leafy hums a little happy song to keep her energy up.

Despite my life being great and free, I wasn’t at all work centered. Of course, I had friends. One of them being Leafy right here. But she and I aren’t just normal friends.

We’re _friends with benefits._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. I haven’t updated my other books but this idea just struck me and i HAD to write it! I promise the next chapter will come soon! Maybe tomorrow.. next week.. depends.
> 
> Also this has smut in it!


End file.
